


A Little Pillow Talk

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry has some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation, excuse, or apology that can be given for this fic. May the fic gods forgive me.

"Agent Granger..?"

"Larry, considering the circumstances you might want to call me Colby."

"Yes, I suppose I should. I guess you should call me Larry."

"I already do."

"Yes, of course. Now, what was I thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"Ah, yes, now how did I get here?"

"Well we got in a car, drove across town…"

"Yes, yes but I was thinking here, in the lounging in your bed in a state of undress, here."

"Hey, if you can't remember what happened twenty minutes ago we need to check that oversized brain of yours."

"There is nothing wrong with my brain, thank you very much. It remembers the events of the last hour quite clearly as does other portions of my anatomy."

"So you're talking about here on a more metaphysical level?"

"I suppose so, yes. I mean what odd cosmic convergence had to align for a young, virile FBI agent to bed a middle aged physicist, then actually engage in cuddling."

"You don't like cuddling?"

"I like cuddling very much, as some past partners have commented on, however that doesn't answer my primary dilemma."

"How about you're kinda cute, and wicked smart, and really fun to pin down and ravish."

"While I can't really argue with any of those points if you're looking for cute, intelligent, and ravishable there are perhaps younger models you could have gone for?"

"You mean Charlie?"

"Charlie does fit your criteria."

"Well aside from the fact that messing around with your boss's brother is a good way of getting transferred to Anchorage, Charlie is…"

"Intimidating?"

"Scary as fuck, but then so are you."

"So what may I ask is the difference?"

"You're quieter."

"Excuse me?"

"When Charlie's in the room, even if he says nothing his genius kinda screams in your ear."

"It is certainly a primary force in his character."

"Plus for him everything is one and one is two, your brain is, I don't know, fluid, flexible?"

"You like my flexibility?"

"Yep and I plan to see just how flexible you are."

"Oh ho Agent Granger…"

"Colby."

"Do remember you are in bed with an old man and I am well past my peak recharge days of seventeen point four minutes."

"I can keep my self amused, however long it takes."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Grab the headboard and I'll show you. Ask real nice and I'll even go get my cuffs."


End file.
